Dard-e-Ishq
by AnnyCID
Summary: This story depicts close to life love story of Purvi with a new but lovable character...drama, romance and pain...you all are bound to love it..for all those who want to see Purvi more often!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my 1st story on CID officer Purvi...I had been imagining this story since I was in 8th standard...now I am in 11th standard. This story contains all CID officers and an imaginary character...who will be Purvi's best partner in love. Please review the story and I hope you will like it!

CID Bureau

No new case seems to arrive in CID's hands...

ACP Sir: Pankaj, tumne criminal data update karliya hai?

Pankaj: Yes,sir.

Meanwhile Purvi looks at a business magazine on the table, with the photograph of a handsome man and written..."Businessman or ladies man?"

Purvi(thinking): Must be a flirt.

ACP Sir: Pankaj, Purvi aur Shreya tum log ghar jasakte ho...koi kaam nai hai aaj ke liye.

And they leave for there homes

Purvi reaches her home and sees her new nail polish bottle.

Purvi: I think I will change and try this..

CID Bureau

ACP gets a call telling him that Raghu, a drug dealer's man is escaping towards Dadar.

Daya: Kya huva sir?

ACP Sir: Daya, Raghu Dadar ki taraf nikalgaya hai..humme usse kisi bhi haal mai pakadna hoga...tum ek kaam karo, tum Sachin aur Shreya ko lekar niklo...Purvi ka ghar toh Dadar ke sabse kareeb hai...mai usse call karke nikalne ko kehta hoon...

Daya: Okay Sir!

ACP calls Purvi.

ACP: Hello Purvi, tum abhi ke abhi ghar se niklo... aur Raghu ko pakdo...uski phone location ka picha karti raho...hamati team kuch hi time mai wahan pohonche gi...

Purvi: Okay,sir.

Purvi looks at the nail polish and says...stop being a beauty queen, time to be a CID officer.

And leaves in her car.

So this is the Ist chapter of the series...review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi drives her car as fast as she can...and reaches a straight silent road.

Its already afternoon with cool breeze blowing.

She spots Raghu's car and begins chasing it when all of a sudden Raghu's car slightly collides with another car coming from the opposite side...since the road is blocked now Raghu steps out of the car and starts running.

Purvi bhi apni car se nikalti hai aur bhaagna shuru karti hai...when suddenly a man from the opposite car comes out and says," What the hell, yeh kya horaha hai idhar? Meri gaadi!"

Distracted by the sudden shout, Purvi bumps straight into him and he holds her in his arms.

He had never felt like this before. He couldn't stop looking at her in his arms. Woh aik haath se apne sunglasses nikalta hai...and continues to look at her...when Purvi breaks his trance.

Purvi:I am okay..kya aap muje chodhenge?

Guy: Oh..sorry...waise I am...

Purvi: I have to go..

She spots Raghu running and shoots him in his leg.

The Guy doesn't even realise that she has a gun...he just keep on looking at her.

Purvi Raghu ko kheench ke apni car ki taraf laati hai...jab woh Guy kehta hai:"Mai madad karu?"

Purvi usse gusse se dekhti hai...yeh toh uska roz ka kaam hai..

Suddenly Daya, Sachin aur Shreya udhar pohunchte hai.

Sachin: Tum theek ho...

Purvi: Yes, sir.

Sachin looks at the Guy and says:Hey...Arnav Raizada, right?

Arnav: Ya, this is the CID team?

Sachin: Yes, yeh ladki jisne abhi abhi is mujrim ko pakda hai...is Purvi...and I am Sachin.

Arnav Sachin se haath milata hai aur kehta hai:"Aap se milke khushi huvi...( thinking: especially Purvi se)

When Arnav leaves Purvi asks Sachin.

"Sir yeh Arnav kon hai?"

Sachin:" Tumme pata nai...Mumbai ke youngest business tycoons mai se ek...face of business magazines."

Purvi: Okay(she thinks)" and doesn't realise that she's smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Night**

Purvi apne bed mai bechain leti huvi hai...woh bass karvate badalrahi hai aur usse yeh samaj ani aaraha ki usse kya bechain kar raha hai...She couldn't stop thinking about the day...about the face...about the firm clasp of his arms.

Purvi:" Oh come on Purvi, stop thinking about stupid things...teri zindagi mai in fazool cheezoon ka time nai hai.

Usska chehra baar baar saamne aaraha hai...

 **Arnav's House**

Arnav is sitting uncomfortabily on the edge of his bed... woh bohot time baad khush huva hai..bohot time baad uske dil ko aaram milraha hai...kyu? Uss officer ki wajah se?

Arnav: She is beautiful...

Not thinking about anything else...he picks up his phone and searches for her on Facebook...and finds her in no time.

And sends her a friend request.

Arnav: I hope ussko iss baat pe gussa na aaye...

 **Purvi's House**

Purvi: Iss bande ka chehra dimaag se hatana hi padega...phone pe hi tabtak khudko distract karti hoon...when se sees Arnav's face again..on her facebook!

Purvi:Not again!

She keeps her phone aside and tries to sleep...keeps her head under the pillow and thinks"No Purvi, tu iss sab mai nai phas sakti..."

Finally she goes to sleep only to be greeted by his dreams.

So that was Chapter 3, hope you liked it..Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day, CID Bureau**

Purvi apne desk par baithkar lagataar kaam kar rahi hai..."I need to keep myself busy"

Shreya: Purvi, chal na break ke liya coffee peene chalte hai...

Purvi: Nai yaar, tu ja.

Shreya:Arre saari team coffe pe wait kar rahi hai canteen mai...chal na..

Purvi: Hmm, fine...

Shreya: Oye, tu theek toh hai na? Subah se kuch chup chup hai..

Purvi( faking a smile): Mujhe kya hoga? Mai theek hoon...

Shreya: Toh chal ab.

 **Canteen**

Pankaj is eating like a monster...and everyone bursts into laughter...even Purvi.

Abhijit: Yaar, Daya woh Meera Road waale case ka kya huva?

Daya: Abhijit, atleast canteen mai toh chain se baithne de...case wase chodh abi..

Suddenly, Daya realises that Purvi is staring at her coffee...

Daya: Arre,Purvi, kya abi tak coffe ko haath tak nai lagaya? Tumme coffee pasand nai hai kya?

Purvi: Nai sir aisi baat nai hai...i love coffee...

Daya: Toh phir?

Shreya: Patani iss ko kya huva hai...subah se kuch chup chup hai...aur bata bhi nai rahi hai.

Purvi: Arre tum log kuch zyada hi soch rahe ho...kuch nai hua mujhe...

Purvi finishes her coffe and leaves..."Mujhe kuch criminal data check karna hai...mai chalti hoon"

She leaves.

Shreya: Daya sir, kuch toh gadbad hai...

Daya: Mujhe bhi lagta hai...Purvi ko koi baat sata rahi hai...

 **CID Bureau**

Purvi takes her phone out and checks her facebook. The friend request is still there. She glances at Arnav's photo and thinks" Yai toh bohot handsome hai...mann kar raha hai ki request accept karloon..." and without a care in the world...she clicks the Accept button...usse kya pata ki Arnav sirf uski friend list mai hi nai...balki uske dil mai enter kar chuka hai...

 **Evening**

ACP: Raghu ne humme lead de di hai...ek drug deal hone waali hai...Mumbai Business Conference ki party mai...kal shaam ko...Daya, Abhijit aur Sachin...tum log uss hotel ke guests ban kar jaoge..aur Shreya and Purvi..tum log wahan dance performers ban ke jaoge...tum logoon ka kaam sabse mushkil hoga..tumme BayShine Company ke owner Abhinav Gupta ke kapdoon par camera fit karna hoga...waise bhi woh hai hi bada dilphenk kism ka...khoobsurat ladkiyon ke jaal mai phas jaye ga...

Daya: Matlab sir yeh Abhinav illegal drugs business karta hai?

ACP: Haan Daya, ab iss ke khilaaf bass saboot chahye...

Purvi and Shreya look at each other. Time for action.

The next chapter not only shows action but more of love...when two hearts collide during a dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Day, Hotel Trivaria**

 **Mumbai Business Conference**

Arnav: Yaar, yeh party kitni boring hosakti hai...

Abhinav: Hello, Mr. Arnav...happy to see you here...meet my wife, Shipra.

Arnav: Hello mam...nice yo meet you...

Arnav dressed in a black and white tuxedo...tall and well toned...was infact under the eyes of all women in the party, including Shipra..

Shipra:Hello, hamari utni bhi age difference nai hai.. you can call me by my name.

Arnav: Okay...Excuse me, woh log mujhe bularahe hai...

Arnav: Huff...baal baal bacha...

Waiter came by..."Sir champagne or whiskey?"

Arnav: No, thanks, I don't drink.

Aas paas ke log hairaan the yeh soch kar ki itna ameer jawaan ladka alcohol nai peeta.

Suddenly, its time for dance performance...

Bohot khoobsurat ladkiyaan saamne aati hai par Arnav ko sirf ek ka chehra nazar aata hai...PURVI?!

Arnav: Lagta hai mujhe har jagah wohi dikh rahi hai...but realises that she is really Purvi...dressed in a short shining black dress...

Music plays.

 **Mere bin sooni hai dil ki rahe...mere bin pyaasi sab ki nigahe...jo mile bole bhar ke woh aahe..**

 **Aashiq banaaya, Aashiq banaaya, Aashiq banaaya apne...Mere liya sab ka dil hai awaara..Mere bina hona nai hai guzaara...Aashiq banaaya, Aashiq banaaya apne...**

Woh Arnav ke kareeb aakar uske kaandhe par haath rakh kar dance karti hai...taaki jab and woh Abhinav ke kareeb jaaye toh usse shak na ho...

Arnav uska haath pakadta hai...aur seductive dance shuru hojata hai...kuch waqt tak Purvi bhool jaati hai ki woh yahan kyu hai..aur bas Arnav ke baahoon mai khojati hai..

Arnav(whispers in her ears): Mission, right?

Purvi Arnav se door jaakr Abhinav ke paas chali jaati hai...aur aasani se camera fit karti hai...par Abhinav usko chodhne ko tayaar nai hai...woh uski kamar zor se pakad kar dance karaha hai...

Yeh dekh kar Arnav ko gussa aata hai aur woh badi smartly Abhinav ke kapdoon par drink giraata hai..

Arnav: Oh, I am so sorry...

Abhinav: Its okay( angry)...woh tissue se apna coat saaf karleta hai...

Arnav smiles at Purvi...she gives a thank you smile...

Party khatam hone ke baad Arnav parking mai Purvi se milta hai..

Purvi: Tum muje dekh kar chup kyu rahe...I mean tumme pata tha ki mai dancer nai CID officer hoon.

Arnav: Woh isliye kyuki mai aap pe bharosa karta hoon...i knew ki aap kisi imp kaam ke liye hi yeh sab kari hogi...

Purvi: And I guess I trust you now...u helped me today..(she couldn't help looking at his handsome face)

Purvi: Okay, bye...aur gaadi ki taraf jaati hai..

Arnav:Hey, trust hai toh number share kare?

Purvi smiles but doesn't respond...

Arnav: Its okay..agar aap nai dena chahti hai toh...

Purvi: Likhlo...

Hope you liked it...plzz review...


	6. Chapter 6

**At night..Arnav's Home**

Arnav: Mujhe yakeen nai horaha hai ki usne mujhe apna number de diya...abi call karoon? Nai nai zyaada desperate lage ga...patani kya sochi gi...

He opens his laptop and starts working...

 **At night...Purvi's Home**

Purvi: Kahin maine usse number deke galti toh nai ki...oh cmon purvi, tune hi toh kaha tha ki tu uspe trust karti hai...relax, woh decent ladka lagta hai...

She takes out her phone and looks at his photo...

 **Morning, CID Bureau**

Purvi desk pai kaam kar rahi hai...Shreya uss ke side mai baithi hai...Suddenly Purvi's phone rings...

Purvi: Hello?

Voice:Umm, Purvi?

She immediately recognises his voice.

Her heart beats fast.

Purvi: Yes..

Arnav: Its Arnav here..

Purvi:Hi...how are you...?

Arnav: Mai theek...tum kaisi ho?

Purvi: Mai bhi acchi hoon..(not knowing what to say next)

Arnav himmat jutake Purvi ko poochta hai..

Arnav: Purvi, how about a coffee?

Uss ka dil zorr se dhadakraha hai...agar usne mana kardiya toh?

Purvi is shocked to hear this...but says with a smile

Purvi:Sure.

Arnav(almost jumping): Okay then Mai tumme shaam ko pick karne aaonga, theek hai?

Purvi:Theek hai...

Arnav:Yeah

Purvi: Aur kuch...?

Arnav: Oh sorry, tum apna kaam karo...shaam ko milte hai...

Bye.

Purvi cuts the call.

Shreya:Kis se itna blush karke baat kar rahi thi?

Purvi: Blush? Kuch bhi...

Shreya: Dekh mai teri best friend hoon...chup chaap mujhe batade warna mai puri CID team ko batadoon ki kuch gadbad hai...

Purvi:Its Arnav

Shreya:Kon Arnav...wait KYA TU ARNAV RAIZADA KI BAAT KAR RAHI HAI!

Purvi:Yaan, wahi...aaj humme coffe pai jaana hai

Shreya: AAAAAAAA Pure mumbai ki ladkiyan marti hai uspe aur tu yeh mujhe ab bata rai hai! Date hai tumhara...

Purvi: Date vate kuch nai bass jaan pehchaan hai..

Shreya: Jhoot mat bol...lucky girl haaan?

 **Evening, Parking Lot of CID office**

Purvi office se nikalti hai aur achanak saamne Arnav ko dekhti hai...gaadi ke saath khada

Woh haath wave karta hai...Purvi smile karte huve usski taraf bhadti hai aur nervousness ki wajah se payr phisaljaata hai...aur seedhe Arnav ki bahoon mai..us din ki tarah...woh zor se Arnav ke haath ko thaam leti hai...aur bass uski aankoon mai dekhti rehti hai...

And Song plays... _Sun saathiya, maahiya, barsaade ishqa ki saahiyaan...rang jaayoon rang rang jaayoon re...haari mai...piya bas teri mai...ho, choole toh khari mai..._

Achanak parking mai horn bajti hai aur inka eye lock toot jaata hai...ye awkwardly car mai baithte hain...aur coffe shop ki taraf nikalte hai...

Chapter 6 complete...write if you like the ArVi romance...plzz review


	7. Chapter 7

They were heading towards CCD and there was an awkward silence in the car..

Arnav(thinking): Cafe mein isse kya baat karoon? Waise hi gusse waali lagti hai..kahin kisi baat se offend na hojaye..

Purvi(thinking): Isko aise hi ladies man kehte hai kya? Ek baat bhi nai keh raha hai...sharmaraha hai ya interested nai hai?

 **CCD(cafe):**

They reach the table and Arnav pulls the chair for Purvi

Purvi(thinking):Gentleman..

They sit aur achanak Arnav apna chehra menu card se dhak deta hai..

Purvi: Kya huva?

Arnav:Yahan ek media ka reporter hai...dekh liya toh kal hum magazine ke cover par honge..

Purvi(laughs): Toh kya purre time aise hi baitho ge?

Purvi ko asal mai Arnav ki aankhen dekhna acha lag raha tha toh she was okay with it.

Purvi: Mai hum dono ke liye order karati hoon...waiter!

Purvi:One latte and choco lava cake...Arnav tum?

Arnav:Ohh, same, mujhe yeh dono cheezen acchi lagti hai..

Purvi: Great..(to waiter) Suna?

Waiter:Yess mam

Purvi: Arnav tum toh bohot si destinations par gaye hoge na vacations ke liye?

Arnav:Nahi..kabhi nai..bas business trips pe gaya hoon

Purvi(surprised): Magar kyu? I mean, tumhaare paas paisa bhi hai aur well settled bhi ho..toh kyu nai?

Arnav:Paise se akelapan door nai hota...vacations ki khoobsurti dekoon toh kis ke saath..yaaden banaoon kis ke saath?

Although Arnav ka chehra menu card se dhaka huva tha par Purvi usske chehre ke gum ko mehssos kar rahi thi..ussne topic change karne ki sochi

Purvi: Accha chodho iss baat ko...aur kuch batao..

Arnav: Agar bura na maano toh ek baat puchoon?

Purvi: Haan, pucho..

Arnav: Tumme kabhi kisi se pyaar huva hai?

Purvi: Nai..isse pehle nai..

Arnav:Isse pehle?

Purvi(nervously):Kya isse pehle? Maine kaha bas "nai"..

Arnav(smiling): Okay...

Purvi: Tumhari koi girlfriend thi kya?

Arnav:Media ki sunne toh meri hazaroon girlfriends hai par meri sunne toh koi nai..

Their orders arrive.

Purvi:Khaane ke liye bhi menu card nai hataoge?

Arnav: Oh, woh toh chala gaya..hata deta hoon...

Arnav dekhta hai ki Purvi ke lips par molten chocolate laga hai..usse Purvi ko kiss karne ka mann karta hai..Purvi usse ghoorte huve dekhti hai..aur apna sar tilt karti hai...

Purvi:Arnav, I think time hogaya hai...we should leave..

Arnav: Kya? Itna jaldi? Abhi toh kuch baat hi nai ki...

Purvi: I know, but ghar par maa baba wait kar rahe honge...so...

Arnav:Huh, theek hai...

He pays the bill for both of them and they get up to leave...

 **In The CAR**

They sit quietly in the car and the song plays on the stereo

 _Tum bhi akele, hum bhi akele, mazaa aaraha hai..kasam se...kasam se_

Arnav gaana band karne ke liya haath aage karta hai par Purvi usse rojti hai"Let it be..mujhe ye gaana pasand hai"

They stop near Purvi's house..

Purvi car se utar ti hai...aur Arnav ko wave karti hai...aur apne ghar ki taraf jaati hai tab achanak Arnav usse peeche se bulata hai..

Arnav:Purvi!

Purvi peeche mudti hai..

Arnav: Thanks, main aaj ki shaam kabhi nai bhoolunga...pehli baar kisi ke saath beth kar baatein ki hai..apne dil ki baatein share ki hai...Thank u so much...( he wanted to ask for another date but didn't)

Purvi: Actually, mujhe tume thanks kehna chahye, meri CID duty waali iss life main ek care free din dene ke liye...i liked it...btw parsoon mille kya? Mujhe tume ek jagah dikahaani hai...

Arnav(almost jumping): Arre sure...hum phone pe time decide kar lenge...

Purvi: Bye, take care...woh pehli baar itni khush thi...she turns and runs excitedly towards her house thinking about the day with Arnav..

 _ **So that was Chapter 7, plzz write if you liked the ArVi romance...more action, drama and romance to come..read and review..Thank You and love you all!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Day, CID Bureau**

Purvi apne saath hi muskuraate huve bass pen ko paper par ghumaa rahi hai ki tab hi ACP sir apne cabin se aate hai..

ACP Sir: Sab meri baat dhyaan se suno

Sab ACP sir ke aas paas khada hojate hai...except the girl on Cloud9

ACP Sir:(raise his voice): Maine kaha sab!

Purvi: Oh...yess ss sir..

ACP Sir: Humne Abhinav ko kaafi interrogate kiya...usne kaha ki woh party mai kisi se deal karne aaya tha, par woh nai jaanta ki woh kon hai...siwaaye iss baat ke ki woh bhi ek bada business man hai...kamaal ki baat hai ki woh usse milne hotel room mai nai aaya...hosakta hai ki usse pehle hi pata chalgaya hota ki CID ki team wahan mojood hai...yeh baat pakki hai ki woh uss party mai zaroor tha...

 **At night, Purvi's House**

Purvi(thinking):Arnav ko call karke puchoon kya ki ussko kisi pe shak toh nai hai...nai nai nai...uss ko iss khatarnaak situation main nai aana chahye...

In order to relieve her stress, she calls Arnav.

 **Arnav's House**

Servant: Sir, doctor ko bulaaon kya?

Arnav( in pain): Arre yaar rehno do..chotti si allergy hai bass..

Servant:Sir, jab aap ko pata tha ki aapko latte se allergy hai tu kyu pi aapne...

Arnav(thinking):Ab kya bataoon kyu pi...

Arnav: Sorry, bhai...galti se pi li yaar..maaf karde...

Servant: Apna khayaal rakhe sir, mai chalta hoon...

Arnav ka phone bajta hai..."Purvi Calling"

Arnav: H..hello...Purvi

Purvi: Hello...Arnav tum theek toh hona?

Arnav: Haan...mai toh theek hun...

Purvi:Tumhaari awaaz se tum kaafi kamzor lag raho ho...sach mai theek hona..

Arnav(with a smile): Haan baba...waise tume itni fikr kyu horahi hai?

Purvi:Aaaa...bass aisehi...accha suno kal 5 baje meri office ke bahar milte hain...tumhare paas SUV car hai kya?

Arnav: Haan hai...kyu kahin pahad pe lejaane ka iraada hai?

Purvi(smiling): Kya iraada hai sab pata chal jaaye ga...

 **Next evening**

Arnav is waiting with his car...

Purvi office se nikalte hi car ki taraf jaati hai aur car ki keys Arnav se leti hai...

Purvi: Aaj mai drive karoongi...

Arnav driver seat ke saath baithta hai...and Purvi uski aankhoon par blinfiold laga deti hai..

Arnav(laughing): Kahin pahaad par lejakar dakka dene ka iraada toh nai..

Purvi uske kareeb jaati hai aur uske kaan mai kehti hai

Purvi: Khabardaar jo aisi baat phirse kahi toh...

Arnav is lost in her scent...

She starts driving and they reach a hill...with a beautiful scenery

Purvi Arnav ki patti hatati hai aur Arnav nazaara dekh kar hairaan ho jata hai...

Woh dono hill ki edge par baithte hai...

Purvi: Yeh woh jagah hai jahan mai tab aati hun jab mai dukh aur akelapan mehsoos karti hoon..iss se dil ko accha lagta hai...jab bhi tum akela feel karo toh yahan aajana

Arnav bas usse dekhta raha(thinking): Issne mere baare mai itna socha..yakeen nai hota...

Arnav: Thanks yeh jagah dikhane ke liye...waise ab lagta nai ki mujhe kabhi akelapan mehsoos hoga...

They look at each other...their faces are inches away from each other...

Purvi closes her eyes and looks away...woh kabhi uss se pyaar nai karna chahti thi...par kar gayi...

 **Night, Purvi's house**

Shreya calls purvi..

Purvi: Hey Shreya...

Shreya: Hi, Purvi...kaisi rahi date?

Purvi: Tujhe kaise pata?

Shreya: Arre yaar, mujhe sab dikhta hai...subah se hazaar baar tu apne baaloon ko sawaar rahi thi...apne kapde adjust kar rahi thi...obviously shak toh hota hai..

Purvi: Tu badmaash hai..

Shreya: Waise Purvi ek baat kahoon..

Purvi: Haan bol

Shreya: Tujhe iss Arnav par bharosa hai kya...I mean woh mashoor hai ladkiyoon ke dillon ke saath khelne ke liye aur phir unne dump karne ke liye...

Purvi(angry): Tu bhi media par bharosa kar rahi hai kya...mai nai karti..mujhe Arnav ke chehre par sachaai dikhti hai..aur waise bhi ussne mujhe propose bhi nai kia...he's being a decent man...

Shreya: Theek hai baba, relax, gussa mat kar..mai toh bas aise hi keh rahi thi...

Purvi:Huh, sorry yaar tujhpe chilaya..

Shreya(laughs):Koi nai pyaar mai hota hai...

 _Lots of emotions to come from now on...kya Arnav sach mai Purvi se pyaar karta hai..? Kon hai woh businessman jo drugs deal mai shaamil hai? Kya Purvi har cheez ko Arnav ke liye ignore karegi? Kya ArVi kabhi ek honge?_ Relax, you will love the story..Bye..love u all!


	9. Chapter 9

**CID Bureau**

ACP: Humme iss poori mystery ko crack karna pade ga...sachin, Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya aur Purvi..tumhare paas koi clue to hoga..

Shreya: Sir, mujhe lagta hai ki humme Arnav(looks at Purvi) Raizada se poochna chahye...i think woh hamari madad kar sakta hai..

Purvi(thinking): Oh no, Arnav ko iss sab mai nai aana chahye...drugs deal cases kaafi khatarnak hote hai..

ACP: Ok..Daya..tum Purvi, Shreya aur Abhijit ko leke usske office jao aur pooch taaj karo..

In Chorus: Yes Sir!

They leave for Arnav's office..but Purvi is tensed..(thinking) agar Arnav ko kuch hogaya toh...

Woh office ke andar jaate hai..

Daya: Mai aur Abhijit uske cabin mai jaate hai...Shreya tum tab tak party mai mojood guests ke baare mai pocho..aur Purvi tum dekho ki kisi pe shak toh nai hota hai...koi andar ka insaan hi shaamil hoga..

Daya and Abhijit go in their cabin..:Arre, yahan toh koi nai hai...

Purvi office mai ghoomte huve godown tak pohunchti hai ki tabhi usse koi godown mai khichta hai..

Purvi:Arnav!

Arnav ke sarr se khoon aaraha hai...aur usske bazoo mai choth lagi hai...

Purvi: Kya huva tumhe..touching his face..

Arnav usske honton pe haath rakhta hai..:Sshh..

Woh dono cupboard ke peeche chupte hai...tabhi godown mai koi aata hai..

Arnav Purvi ko cupboard ke taraf dakhelta hai...unke beech koi space nai hai...Arnav yahan wahan dekhta hai par Purvi bass uski taraf..Arnav moves away from her..

Arnav: Lagta hai ab safe hai...

Purvi: Huva kya hai...

Arnav: Maine cabin mai coffe order karwaayithi aur joon hi pi..toh uske baad aankh khuli toh yahan tha..apne hi godown mai..kursi se bandha huva..kisi tarah khudko chudaya ..par ek bande ne mujhpe attack kardiya..usko phone aaya ki yahan CID aachuki hai..isliye woh pareshaan hogaya..mokah dekh kar mai wahan se bhaag aaya..par andar hi chup gaya..agar usne tume dekhliya hotah toh tumhe bhi kuch kardeta..

Purvi ki aankhoon mai aansoon the..She tightly hugged Arnav

Arnav: Kya huva Purvi..

Purvi: Tumhe kitni choth lagi hai...

Their hug is broken when rest of the CID team arrives there...and take Arnav to his home..

They decide not to tell Arnav anything about the drug case as his life is already in danger..they leave except Purvi..

Woh Arnav ko uske bed par bothaati hai..aur First Aid lagana shuru karti hai...

Arnav: Arre, its okay..mai karloonga..

Purvi:Chup karo...let me do it..woh usske zakhmoon pe phoonkti hai...

Arnav: Waise bhi tum mere zakhmoon par marham lagati ho..

Purvi looks at him and hugs him again..she knew that woh usske pyaar mai doobte jaarahi thi...

Arnav(thinking): Ab mujhe pata hai..i love you and i will make you mine..Purvi Malhotra to Purvi Raizada...

Purvi leaves the house and realise that she's still crying...

 _ **The climax of the story is near...keep reading and reviewing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Arnav is standing infront of the mirror. Lots of party suits and tuxedos are spread on the bed.

He takes a deep breath." The day is here." He says.

Woh ek sleek black suit apne jism ke saath lagata hai...aur kehta hai,"Its perfect"

He takes out his phone and dials a number...thinking,"Badi mushkil se number mila."

A female voice answers,"Hello."

Arnav: CID Inspector Shreya? I am Arnav...Arnav Raizada"

Shreya( thinking): Galti se Purvi ki jagah mujhe phone kar liya kya?

Arnav: Umm..Hello?

Shreya: Hlo Mr Raizada...kaise phone kiya..

Arnav: Actually mujhe aapki help chahye thi...

Shreya: Help aapko...woh bhi meri? Aap toh apni madad aasaani se kar sakte hai..

Arnav: Paisoon se dil jeete jaate toh baat hi kya thi...

Shreya: Oh...batao karna kya hai...

Arnav: Listen carefully...

 **3 hours later, in car**

Purvi: Yaar Shreya, teri friend ki shaadi hai toh mujhe kyu le jaarahi hai...

Shreya: Wahan mai bore hojaoon gi...tu hogi toh company milegi..please yaar

Purvi: Haan but tunne mujhe toh tayaar kar liya hai..magar tera dress kahan hai?

Shreya: Woh maine subah ussi ke ghar mai rakh liya..wahan jaakar change karoongi...warna time lagta..office se ghar, ghar se shaadi, you know

Purvi: Haan, sahi hai...

Shreya takes out a mouth freshener and smiles...she takes it herself and then gives it to Purvi..

Purvi: Yeh kyun?

Shreya: Try kar accha hai ki nai..maine kal hi khareeda..

Purvi: Hmm...theek toh hai...

Shreya stops the car near a beach...

Purvi: Yeh kahan le aayi yaar tu..."She's really confused"

Shreya takes out a cloth and blindfolds Purvi...

Purvi: Kya horaha hai ye sab!

Shreya Purvi ko kuch kadam chalti hai..aur ek stage par rok ti hai...the stage is decorated with cream colured curtains...yellow lights and is under the moonlight...on the beach.

Purvi: Shreya kya hai yaar...kar kya rahi hai tu?

Shreya has left.

Purvi: Shreya?...Shreya?

Silence.

Purvi suddenly darr mehsoos karti hai...cold breeze is blowing on her face...large thundering sounds are heard feom the distance...

Achanak usko peeche se koi pakadta...Purvi is frozen..but she knows the touch...

Arnav usski aankhoon ki patti hatata hai...Purvi sees him and hilds her breath...Yes, he had always looked handsome..but today he looked like a prince..like a prince she had wanted..

Purvi:Arnav yeh k...

Arnav usske hontoon par haath rakhta hai aur apna sar naa mai hilaata hai...

She was looking stunning in red bordered balck saree beautifully draped over her body.

Arnav: Aaj tum nai, mai kuch bolunga...

Woh apne ghutnoon par baith ta hai...aur kehta hai...

Arnav: Tumse mila toh pehli baar ehsaas huva ki mai sirf saans nai leraha balki jeeraha hoon...tumse mila toh ehsaas huva ki dil ki dhadkan baaki hai...tumse mila toh socha ki apna sab qurbaan kardoon hamari ek mulaqaat ke liye...Purvi Malhotra, kya tum meri awaara zindagi ko matlab se bhar dogi? Kya tum meri black-and-white zindagi ko rangoon se bhar do gi? Kya tum meri adhoori zindagi ko poora karogi? Kya tum mujhe ladkiyoon ki nazroon se door rakho gi? Kya tum Purvi Malhotra se Purvi Raizada banogi? I love you Purvi...yes I do...will you be mine forever?

He has a ring in his hand...and waits for her answer...shayad usski zindagi ka sabse zarrori intezaar...

Purvi ki aankoon mai aansoon hai...Arnav ne usska dil ka taala tod diya hai...woh chahkar bhi usse door nai reh sakti...

Purvi: I love you too Arnav, yes, I do...

She nods her head in a smile..while tears are still rolling down her cheeks...this is the proposal she had dreamt of...he is the man that will make her live life.

Suddenly the roaring sound comes closer...Purvi sarr uthakar samander ke upar dekhti hai...2 helicopters iski large photographs ko lekar udrahe hai...

Aranv usse ring pehnaata hai aur uske haatoon ko kiss karta hai...sur khada hojaata hai...aur ek helicopter unke upar rose petals gitraata hai...it's a picture perfect moment..made somewhat by Aranav's love and somewhat by the money( the scene and helicopters)

The song plays...

 ** _Mere toh saare sawaare teri bahoon mai thehre... toh saari shaamen tere saath dhal rahi hai..._**

 ** _Thodi sa bhi shak na karna, tumse mera jeena marne..tum chalrahe ho toh saansen mere saath charahi hai.._**

 ** _Oh humsafar, Oh humnava..beshart mai tera huva..._**

 ** _Paas aayo mai tume dekh loon kareeb se..aankhoon ko yeh rahaten milti hai naseeb se.._**

 ** _Baazoon tum mujhe betahasha ghero ho, kal ki fikr hai kisko,tum abhi toh mere ho_**

 ** _Mai sirf tera rahoonga..tujhse yeh waada hai mera, tu maangle muskuraake, mera pyaar haq hai tera.._**

 ** _Oh humsafar, Oh humnava, beshart mai tera huva..._**

Both of them look at each other...they belong to each other now..unki beech ki har diwaar gir chuki hai..

Aranv is surprised when Purvi leans and kisses him...she won't let him go away from her, never..Arnav kisses her back...she owns him now...

Both smile...

Purvi: Aaj ke baad Mumbai ki har ladki ka dil jam jaaye ga...

Arnav laughs...

 **That's the end of the beautiful ArVi story Dard-e-Ishq...unhe pyaar ka meetha dard toh mehsoos huva..par abhi bhi bohot sawaaloon ke jawaab baaki hai...unhe kurbaani ka kadwa dard mehsoos hoga..? My next story "Kurbaan" will take the love, hate and sacrifice to a next level where Purvi will make a decision that will probably change her life...Thanx for reading and reviewing..Love U All...**


End file.
